Demigod Songs: Special Edition
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: [This story is continued on my Ao3 account, under the same pen name] Your favourite characters (and some which may not be your favourite) fight each other to the death... by singing. Watch as some demigods/titans/monsters resurrect from the dead to enter. Order your Demigod Songs: Special Edition CD today!


_Well, here's a brand new story! I have no idea what you call this, but it's not before/after Gaea war, just Rick Riordan's characters doing something._

 **UPDATE** : This story is now moved on my Ao3 account, if any of you still want to check it out. Thanks.

* * *

Chiron looked around at the half-bloods solemnly. "As you know, I have called a _very_ important meeting."

"Yeah, even the Hypnos cabin stayed awake to hear!" an Ares kid added obnoxiously.

"Well, we decided to have a singing thing." Chiron ignored the looks of disbelief and murmuring. "This is very educational, and plus the Apollo Cabin argues that we hardly do anything fun."

"Fun? This is torture!" Connor moaned.

Some nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, this isn't torture!" Will protested.

"Obviously you will say that, Will. You're in the Apollo Cabin!" Another kid shouted.

Will paled, obviously nervous about the crowd.

"What if you can't sing?" Travis protested. "I want out!"

"Now, now," Chiron admonished. "Whoever is in Camp Half-Blood, they have to participate. No exceptions, unless you really are shy. Also, duets help, you know."

Percy looked over to Annabeth suggestively.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed, "I am _not_ going to do a duet with you."

"But why?" Percy sounded hurt.

"Because I _know_ you'll make us sing the SpongeBob theme song."

"It's very catchy! C'mon, Wise Girl, for me?"

Annabeth softened. "After falling with you, Percy, into Tartarus - " she paused for effect - "It still doesn't cloud my judgement. _No_."

Percy pouted. "Annabeth..."

Meanwhile, Piper and Jason were of course already planning a duet.

"'Good Time'!" Piper cheered, "Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City!"

"I really like 'Say Something'," Jason added. "I mean, it's a great song."

"And romantic, and sad," Piper continued. "But - "

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Chiron quickly added. "You have to put on your own twist. Extra points. You can use props, costumes...and even enter more than once. That will give you an extra chance to win."

"Win?" The Ares Cabin looked excited. They were very competitive and loved winning.

"What's the prize?" Cecil asked.

"Excellent question, Mr. Markowitz." Chiron cleared his throat. "The prize is a date to any expensive restaurant, free of charge. _Anywhere_."

Percy waggled his eyebrows at Annabeth.

Hazel seemed intrigued, as Frank blushed, probably thinking of his own shyness when it comes to dating.

"What if you don't have a date?" Drew said. "Uh - not that _I_ don't have one. I'm just asking."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Tanaka. Either invite someone or go alone."

"Or invite Leo Valdez!" Leo shouted. "Yeah, I can be anyone's date! As long as it's free food!"

Austin, a person from the Apollo Cabin, gave him an odd look. "Chiron, may I just include that who the judges will be?" Chiron nodded. "We decided that Kayla, and I will choose. After all, we have a good ear."

"What about Will?" Nico questioned. He was shorter than most half-bloods, so not many people could tell who it was from.

"I'm planning to sing with someone," Will hinted. Nobody noticed him giving Nico a subtle wink.

"Then the judges will be biased!" Mitch, a person from the Aphrodite Cabin protested.

"Not so. I mean, we all know Will's singing voice. He's so cautious," Kayla said. "I'll admit it's nice, but too predictable. I'm actually looking forward to hearing Butch sing."

The son of Iris blushed. Everyone in the camp knew both of them were currently dating.

 _"Biased, biased!"_ The Aphrodite Cabin was now chanting.

Austin yelled, "I'm here too, dummies! Don't worry, I hate Butch. He can't sing even if it'll save his life!"

Butch scowled, and turned a shade of angry red. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Don't think I didn't hear you and Kayla attempt a duet of 'Kiss You' by One Direction."

Butch lunged at him, as chaos broke loose.


End file.
